Lights, Camera, Taichi!
by Maniacal Matt
Summary: What happens when Tai and his friends make a movie for school, but his friends seem to lose interest in it after while? Chapter 2 is up! Chapters 3 and 4 coming soon!
1. The Assignment

LIGHTS, CAMERA, TAICHI!  
  
Written By:  
Maniacal Matt  
  
*******************************************************************  
[DISCLAIMER] I don't own Digimon, Bowfinger, or whatever copyrighted material here. They're all owned by their respective owners, and no copyright infringement in intended.  
*******************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: This fic is based on something that happened to me in real life, and I just wanted to retell it to you people. If some parts are too boring, please bear with me...um, enjoy! Oh yeah, this is the first Chapter, I know, but more WILL be coming believe me.  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
The Assignment  
  
Tai sat in his regular spot in the classroom, at the very back, behind the rows of seats, far away from the teacher. He couldn't wait for math class to be over, so he could go to drama class, where he could act like an idiot, and feel at home.  
"Now, to get the circumference of a circle, when you're only provided the diameter," the teacher droned, "is to multiply the diameter by 3.14, or Pi."  
The class murmured in agreement.  
"Any questions?" the teacher asked.  
Izzy's hand shot straight up. "How do we find the circumference if we're only provided the radius?"  
The teacher looked at his answer key, and then at the brown-haired boy. "Well, first, you must multiply the radius by two, and then multiply your answer by 3.14, or Pi."  
Tai couldn't stand this any longer, math class was just too boring for his liking, and algebra just looked like a bunch of gibberish to him. He scribbled something down on a post-it note that was hanging out of his notebook. It said:  
  
Hey Matt,  
If you're not busy or don't have band practice today, maybe you could umm-  
  
Tai's writing was interrupted by the sound of Mr. Akiyama clearing his throat.  
"There will be time for passing notes later, Mr. Kamiya. Right now, I want you to copy and complete the table I've written on the board. I hope you know how to get the circumference of a circle, when you're only provided the radius, young man. " Mr. Akiyama boomed.  
"Yes sir." Replied Tai, but in truth, he had no idea how to, or what exactly the teacher was talking about.  
He was glad when the class bell finally rang. It was his ticket out of math, and into a class where he didn't have to learn something that looked like ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics to him.  
  
* * *  
  
Drama class was no different than the other previous classes. It was pretty much the same, Miss Goldstein would teach them various acting techniques, and they'd all try it out in their own little version of "Whose Line Is It Anyway?"  
Miss Goldstein taught them how to improvise, and how to use different face expressions, to replace words. But today's class was different.  
"Kids, I have a special group assignment for you," she began. "I want you to make a home movie."  
This got the class's attention, because all 41 students looked up in surprise.  
"A...movie?" asked Izzy.  
"Yes, Mr. Izumi." She replied. "You will get into groups of 5 or 6, and make a movie. The genre can be science fiction, mystery, or contemporary. You have 4 weeks to finish it. Now, any questions before I go into other details? "  
Tai's hand slowly began to rise.  
"Yes Tai." Said Miss Goldstein.  
"Um, well, I was um, um, wondering," Tai sputtered, "can we have our relatives in the movie, or friends from other classes or schools?"  
"Hmm..." Miss Goldstein thought for a moment, then she smiled. "Yes, I see no harm in that."  
At that moment, Tai began picking who would be in his group. Definitely Matt, definitely Izzy, and Sora for sure. Now, did he want kids from the other classes? After some not-so-careful thinking he narrowed it down to TK, Davis, and Yolei. Now he were ready, he just had to ask them, and see if they were interested.  
  
* * *  
  
As Matt walked home, he felt the cool Autumn air whizzing through his long, blonde hair. He was on his way to band practice, when Tai came running up to him.  
"Matt!" Tai yelled as he came to a stop inches away from his best friend. "Matt, are you in a group for the movie yet?"  
"No, why?" asked Matt.  
"Well, maybe you could be in our group, that is, if you're interested. Izzy and Sora have agreed to be in it."  
"Sure, count me in."  
"Bring TK too."  
"Alright."  
Then, Tai paused. He stared at Matt's bass. He then started to speak. "Hey Matt,"  
"Yeah Tai?"  
"I was wondering, would you also mind doing the movie's theme song?"  
Matt looked at Tai for a second, and smiled. "I'd be glad to."  
The two friends walked down the sidewalk, talking to each other about plans for the movie, and other things.  
When they arrived at the place where Matt was supposed to be practising with his band, Tai stopped walking, and so did Matt.  
"I'll see you later, Matt." Tai said.  
"Alright. Tell me when filming and stuff starts. I think I can put band practices in hiatus for a while...maybe." Replied Matt.  
Tai turned, crossed the street, and started to walk home. He paused for a minute, staring into the harbour, looking at the sunset. The view was beautiful. He always turned to the ocean when he was troubled, in the past, and in the present. He remembered when he was a kid, playing near the beach, getting pinched by a crab. Okay, so maybe the crab pinching him hurt, but still, it was nice memory.  
After five or so minutes of staring out into the horizon, Tai shook his head, and continued to walk on home.  



	2. Scripts, Federal Prison, and Generations

CHAPTER TWO:  
Scripts, Federal Prison, and Generations  
  
Izzy sat at his laptop, typing the script for their movie. He wrote ideas down on paper as he tapped a few keys on the computer.  
There was a knock on his door.  
"Come in." he said.  
"Izzy?" Tai came in, holding his backpack in his arms.  
Izzy looked at Tai's backpack, then at Tai, and then frowned.  
"Don't tell me," he said, "you need homework help again."  
"Homework help?" Tai asked, confused. "Hell no, I don't need homework help, I just came along to see how the script was coming along."  
Izzy looked at the screen thoughtfully. "It's coming along fine." He replied.  
Tai sat down on Izzy's bed. "Any interesting parts in the script so far?" he asked.  
"Well, I think we should do a horror slash mystery movie. You know, one with psycho killers and retarded detectives."  
"Psycho killers and retarded detectives?" Tai couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "All this time I thought you had no sense of adventure...and now you finally show it in a script. Where have you been hiding it all these years?"  
Izzy smiled, and continued to type.  
Tai sat in Izzy's room, thinking. Not only about the movie, but-okay, so what he thought about was the movie. There were many issues he hadn't taken care of yet, like whose camera were they going to use, and he also had to schedule filming days, so Matt could sometimes attend band practice. Also so Izzy could attend the computer club enough times to keep himself from his title of vice president.  
  
* * *  
Matt put his bass down on a chair. "Dammit Ray! You start on the fourth-"  
Matt's talking-to with his drummer was interrupted by a loud knocking on the garage door.  
"Is anybody in there?" a voice with a Russian asked. "I am Vladimir Petrovich, Odaiba Police Department. I would like to ask a, Matt Ishida some questions"  
"They have Russians on the force now?" asked John, the guitarist.  
Matt started to head towards the garage door switch.  
The garage door slowly opened, and standing outside, was a police officer in a blue uniform and a black necktie. His hair was neatly combed, and he was wearing black, leather gloves. Behind him were two police officers.  
"Which one of you is Matt Ishida?" he asked.  
"I told him singing 'Back In The USSR' would have its consequences." Ray whispered to Jeremy, another band member.  
The keyboard player of the band frowned. "You're too superstitious. It's just a coincidence that they sent a-"  
"I was only kidding...Jer, you have no sense of humor, do you?"  
"Mr. Ishida, where were you on the night of April 14th?" the officer asked.  
Matt stared up at the officer towering over him, and then behind him at the rest of his band. "I was...I was...I was at my house, doing my homework." He replied.  
The officer looked at Matt coldly, and then slightly smiled. "I see, thank you for your cooperation."  
Ray just had to ask, "Is he going to federal prison?"  
The officer and the two other officers laughed. "No, of course not. We just wanted to make sure all kids under 18 are not getting into trouble and such, especially when there have been recent reports of a stalker in the neighborhood, and murders in random places throughout Tokyo. I want you all to be back in your houses by 6 PM, and that is an order from a police officer."  
John gave a sigh of relief. "So that's what it's all about...I thought Matt here burned down the Parliament building or something."  
The officer smiled, and left them alone to practice.  
"Well, that was scary and odd." Matt said as he picked up his bass. "Well, um, from the top...1, 2, 3, 4..."  
  
* * *  
It was now 7:00, and Izzy was attentively watching another Star Trek movie. This time, Generations. He'd watched it countless times already, but each and every time was like the first time. He enjoyed the Kirk's little appearance, and to see the Enterprise-B. He had never expected Kirk, Scott and Chekov to be that old, but he remembered what Soran said...time is a predator, and you can outrun it with doctors and medicines, but it'll get you some day...or something like that.  
"AHH!!! Lursa and B'Etor damaged the Enterprise! Hurry! Destroy their Plasma Coils!!!!" Izzy yelled. He felt like he was in the movie himself. He was standing on the couch, jumping and yelling so loudly that probably most of Odaiba could hear.  
From the kitchen, Mr. & Mrs. Izumi watched their son.  
"I have got to put a bit of science fiction into the movie!" Izzy yelled, scribbling notes down on a pad of paper.  
And this, um...went on for a couple of hours.  



End file.
